<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>不要试图对比你精明的男友犯懒 by Reeno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313953">不要试图对比你精明的男友犯懒</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reeno/pseuds/Reeno'>Reeno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:29:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reeno/pseuds/Reeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>豆日佐+佐日豆，日来日去（。<br/>EdRoy+RoyEd,pwp</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Elric/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>不要试图对比你精明的男友犯懒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>研究所军豆+总统佐<br/>警告：互攻，撒糖的时候手抖了，抖大发了</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>爱德华的双手扶在男人腰间，右手的手心是蜿蜒起伏的烧伤疤痕，他的拇指在上面轻柔地摩挲。</p><p>他仰躺在床上舒展身体，罗伊的手半撑在他的大腿上支撑自己跨坐在他身上，发丝在他晃动身体的同时摇晃着，涨红的性器随着每一次动作拍打在爱德华的小腹，在上面留下了一堆杂乱的液体，声音夹杂在喘息里充斥了整个房间。</p><p>爱德华从睫毛里观察男人闭着的眼睛，红晕从他的鼻尖蔓延到耳朵，又往下一直散布到胸口，皮肤上的水汽在昏暗的光线里反射出微光。半张的嘴唇上润泽的质感和口中隐约可见的舌头撩拨着爱德华的心思，他的手微微用力滑上去，在对方察觉他意愿顺势俯身时满意地勾住男人的后颈，他的手指点在湿润的下唇，舌头探进去同年长男人的纠缠在一起。</p><p>短暂的亲吻使他发出一声满足的叹息，罗伊贴着他的嘴小声哼了哼。</p><p>研究所最近在接受年度审查，爱德华少有地加了好几天班了，原先他才是那个经常独自在家看门的人，但这些天几乎都是罗伊先到家。有时罗伊还没睡，他们会缠在一起亲一会儿，或是在浴室互相给对方打出来，这晚上罗伊已经睡下了，爱德华把自己扔进浴室草草冲洗了一遍，爬到床上的时候皮肤上的热气还没消退，罗伊半睡半醒间发出了几声毫无意义的哼哼，下一刻爱德华的脖子间已经挂上了一颗睡得暖洋洋的脑袋，罗伊贴着他脖颈上的皮肤同他打了个招呼，爱德华没有听清他到底是说了“蜜糖”还是“甜心”还是别的什么，因为很显然罗伊根本没醒。</p><p>但这欢迎不合时宜地唤醒了爱德华的欲望，他花了一秒钟权衡了一下，双手托起恋人的脸，然后将自己的脸埋进了罗伊脖子和肩膀线条组成的弧度里，他半湿的头发弄醒了对方，然后爱德华感到一只手从后颈滑进他的发里，温柔地揉捏着他紧绷的头皮。</p><p>“累了？”罗伊打了个呵欠，模模糊糊地问到。</p><p>“头疼。”爱德华用鼻尖摸索罗伊颈部的皮肤，委屈地哼哼。</p><p>“嗯……”爱德华能感觉到罗伊在他身下动了动，然后一只手隔着布料碰了碰爱德华半勃的下身。在男人的手指试图勾住爱德华裤腰下拉之前爱德华捏住了它，撑起身子。</p><p>罗伊向他投去疑惑的一瞥。</p><p>爱德华抿了抿嘴，摆出讨好又渴望的表情：“能坐上来吗？”他期期艾艾地问到。</p><p>然后他就得到了这个惊人的、气喘吁吁而又无比放松的罗伊。爱德华没搞明白为什么之前他们没有尝试过这个，他喜欢把罗伊压在深色床单里的样子，男人苍白的肤色在暗色映衬下逐渐升温的景象每次都能使他热血沸腾，他也享受支配对方肢体的掌控感，享受男人偶尔为此发出的细微声音。</p><p>但现在他什么都不用做，仅仅感受温暖的肠肉绞紧他的器官上下吞吐，双眼倒映着律动中起伏的线条，耳中充斥两人低低的喘息，一切就已经好到令他惊喜，罗伊完全掌握着节奏，不管爱德华是否感到急切，他慢条斯理地用爱德华的阴茎开拓自己，似乎在自己完全舒适后才想起了爱德华的需求。</p><p>爱德华被他抓起来，他们换了个姿势，罗伊让他斜斜靠着床板，在爱德华调整自己的时候就分腿跪着贴了上来，膝盖卡进爱德华腰侧的位置，手指引导爱德华的阴茎然后挺动着让自己的身体将它吞入，爱德华的指尖缠绕上罗伊被挤在他们之间的欲望时罗伊咬住了爱德华的嘴唇，动作在亲吻夹杂着杂乱的呻吟中变得激烈。当罗伊一只手撑向了爱德华身后的墙壁，爱德华加快了手上的速度。伴随着一声细微的哼鸣，乳白的液体射在爱德华的胸口，一瞬间罗伊的身体晃了晃，后穴咬紧了爱德。爱德华咬着嘴唇扶住他的胯骨向上挺动，逼迫罗伊在他的肩膀发出小声的呜咽，他释放的时候罗伊软软地挂在他身上叹息。</p><p>他们互相拥着平复了一会儿呼吸，罗伊埋着头不轻不重地啃咬爱德华的锁骨，爱德华拨开他的时候半眯缝着眼睛又歪头吻向了嘴唇。</p><p>“嗯……”爱德华用手顺着罗伊的后背，享受恋人少有的黏糊糊的撒娇。</p><p>“想洗澡……”罗伊在他嘴边嘟囔，“你也去。”</p><p>“我才刚洗好。”爱德华说。</p><p>“再冲一次。”罗伊坐起来，拽着爱德华就往浴室里挪过去。</p><p>他全程都在和睡神斗争，流水都没法让他恢复平时一半的清醒。爱德华好笑地看着罗伊拧了三次水龙头，又在淋水的时候把额头贴在自己的肩上直犯困。</p><p>等他们忙完回到床上，罗伊抓了个枕头就抱着睡了过去，爱德华勾住他的腰把他圈进自己怀里，贴着他的后背在他平稳的心跳声里也犯起了困。</p><p>没几天之后，当爱德华在罗伊宽敞的办公室里打发时间，看着他裹着军服处理那些繁杂枯燥的文件，突然就想起了对方坐在自己身上的模样。</p><p>他不自然地换了个姿势，在他想说些什么之前，有人敲了敲门。</p><p>助理送来了一打公文，顺手取走了一些已经批阅完毕的。</p><p>“没完没了。”爱德华在门关上后评价。</p><p>罗伊轻声笑了一下，“怎么了？酸溜溜的。”</p><p>“总统不该受万人敬仰等着想要的东西被一样样送到手边吗？怎么像你这样整天在这累死累活写作业……”</p><p>“别孩子气了，那听起来像个昏君。”罗伊头也没抬，但他的嘴唇弯着，昭示他的心情其实不错。</p><p>“你啥时候退位？”爱德华走到罗伊对面的椅子里坐下，下巴搁在桌面上朝着罗伊埋怨。</p><p>“我好像才继任没多久吧？”罗伊笑出了声，这次他放下笔，伸手揉乱了眼前的金发，然后越过桌子在爱德华的脑门前响亮地亲了一口。“乖一点，一会儿陪你出去吃饭。”</p><p>爱德华开始纠缠在罗伊身边，偶尔他找到总统办公室的时候隔壁的助理会给他那种别有用心的偷笑，一开始爱德华还会装模作样，后来也不管这么多了，回上一个大大的微笑就能把助理羞涩回去，然后他就能在罗伊的办公室里头呆上一会儿消磨时间，通常是快要下班的时间，偶尔会在上午午休前。</p><p>罗伊说了他几次，他就开始带着各种各样稀奇古怪的报告过来荼毒罗伊的耳朵，于是最后就任凭他去了。</p><p>晚上的时候爱德华会想方设法哄骗恋人自己动，有时候他在做到一半时突然把他俩换个位置，有时候是撒撒娇扮扮可怜试图让罗伊在一开始就全权主导。</p><p>一来二去罗伊也算是摸清了金发的年轻人平时都在打什么主意，他不动声色地观察爱德华像只大狗子一样在自己身边黏来黏去，翻翻日历，一个念头慢慢在他心里成型。</p><p>“一年了。”某天下班前罗伊突然说。</p><p>“嗯？”百无聊赖的爱德华瘫坐在他面前的椅子里抬了抬睫毛，但很快他点了点头，“嗯，”罗伊弯着嘴角看着他的眼睛慢慢亮起来，“是哦！你任职一周年了！”年轻人从椅子里竖了起来，罗伊仿佛能看见他身后疯狂摇动的看不见的尾巴，催促他快点下班好一起做些什么。</p><p>这小子以前怎么没这么好笑？罗伊在内心摇了摇头，爱德华有种耿直的傻气，随着年龄渐长在外越发不明显了，但只要他俩独处时这特征就会加倍暴增，站在罗伊的立场上，其实没什么资格评价他，因为罗伊本身也有一种倾向，在和爱德华独处时把自己无懈可击的戒备心丢到九霄云外。</p><p>他们换上常服一起到罗伊订的餐厅吃了个晚餐，爱德华在半路上买了一大捧花，罗伊的头发散散地垂落在额前，在夜晚昏暗的路灯下并不容易被认出来。爱德华抱着那捧花的样子傻乎乎的，但他闪闪的金发、蜜色的皮肤和宝石般的眼睛都与柔和的花朵分外相称。</p><p>每当年轻人对夜晚有什么计划，就会冲着年长的男友露出一脸讨好的微笑，至于最后上了床的态度完全要取决于年轻人的心情，罗伊不是没有在他那里栽过跟头，尽管他并不记仇，但这段时间他的目标让他无意间把这些陈年旧事从记忆里捞了出来，怪异地品味到了严重滞后的好胜心。</p><p>刚关上门爱德华就贴上来啃咬他的嘴唇，舌头抵着他牙齿挤进他嘴里，急切地讨了个乱糟糟的吻。</p><p>他们踢掉鞋子，衣服在门厅掉了一地，一路跌跌撞撞地前进到浴室，罗伊打开热水，调了温，然后把爱德华推进浴缸，热水从头洒下来，很快将两人打湿了，标准规格的浴缸堪堪装下两个成年男子，罗伊占了上位，在亲吻的间隙抓起沐浴乳挤在爱德华身上，划圈把它们抹开，他挤了很多，所以爱德华也在做一样的事情。</p><p>香味昭示着罗伊拿到的不是军部配给的用品，而是爱德华在购物时候胡乱抓进篮子的某个产品，起泡的效果好过了头，他俩滑稽地淹没在一堆泡泡里，起初他们还在借着滑腻的乳液彼此挑拨，一会儿过后罗伊发现他俩不知为何已经开始玩起了互相吹泡泡这样愚蠢幼稚的游戏，爱德华愉快的笑容让他看起来更年轻了，他金色的眼睛开心地望着自己，罗伊能从里头看到自己弯起的眼角，他们亲上的时候扑腾起一片乱糟糟的泡泡雾，爱德华一边舔着罗伊的嘴唇一边还在低低发笑。</p><p>可惜还有别的更好的安排，所以罗伊开大了水量开始把他俩冲洗干净，当罗伊把手抓向爱德华半勃阴茎下的双球，他计划的夜晚真正拉开了序幕。</p><p>爱德华很快在他的手里开始变硬，乖巧地蜷坐在浴缸里用充满欲望的金色眼睛盯着罗伊，在他灼热的目光下，罗伊舔了舔嘴唇俯下身，用嘴唇包裹着爱德华的阴茎上下吞吐，水渍声在浴室里清晰可闻，挑战着爱德华所剩无几理智，他将手伸向罗伊的头发。在他能抓住一缕之前，罗伊抬起手腕轻轻地挡开了他。</p><p>如果是以往，罗伊不会这么轻轻松松获得对方的妥协，但这段时候爱德华为了坐享其成着实对他放松了不少警惕，倒不是罗伊真的对此有什么意见，但偶尔他血液里奔腾的恶作剧因子还是会催促他做些会让年轻人大吃一惊的事情来。</p><p>他起身踏出浴缸丢了条浴巾给爱德华，毛巾把金色的脑袋整个罩住了，爱德扒下它的时候罗伊正抱着另一条倚着门框斜眼瞅他，弯曲嘴唇，罗伊朝着浴缸里湿答答的年轻人勾了勾手指，随后转身离开。</p><p>罗伊百分百确定爱德华在半路上滑了一跤，因为没有人会听错金属撞击地面的声音。那小子不得不花些功夫在浴室里把自己用毛巾吸掉点多余的水分。罗伊慢条斯理地在这段时间拿出了一副皮质的手铐挂到床架上，提醒自己不要在这种时候回忆爱德华把它用在自己身上的那个晚上，在爱德华跑出来之前，罗伊注意到床边团成一团的深灰色家居服，眨了眨眼睛，没有多做思考，他将手伸了过去。</p><p>爱德华将头发留得特别长的原因是罗伊有时候会被这东西迷住，一开始非常不明显，但同居后爱德华时常会在早上发现自己的几缕头发被没睡醒的罗伊抱在脸边，这和意外被压住的情况完全不同。后来他们变得亲密多了，爱德华就开始在各种二人独处的时候注意到自己的头发里会多出一只缓缓梳理的手，后来每次只要爱德华抱怨打结的头发和困难的洗头过程，他的男朋友就会任劳任怨地替他完成这些任务，给他梳头，替他吹干，如果爱德华愿意，罗伊还会在浴室帮他洗头，指腹暖暖地贴着他的头皮按摩，舒服得让人直想哼哼。</p><p>但在这个特别的晚上，爱德华不能让自己顶着乱七八糟的金发跑出浴室，罗伊可能会自己做些准备工作，但爱德华在梳理头发的时候不可抑制地冒出了想要把它们剪短的念头，唯一阻止他这么做的原因是如果他剪短了头发，罗伊有极大的可能会把他从床上丢出去。所以爱德华只能耐心应付，尽管这好像得花掉他一百年时间，爱德华最终还是得以从浴室里解放出来。</p><p>他踏进卧室的脚步直接在目光触及到那个深色背影的时候停顿了。</p><p>罗伊盘腿坐在床上，正拉起领口把自己的鼻尖埋在里头，爱德华能从衣摆起伏的线条里隐约看见他翘起的阴茎，爱德华走动的声音让原本闭着的双眼懒懒睁开，下一刻爱德华从那双眼睛里读出了一丝埋怨，但同时罗伊放下了领子，向他敞开怀抱。</p><p>爱德华用最快的速度爬上床把自己镶嵌进他男朋友的怀里，黑色的短发还在滴着水，他的手从衣服下摆钻进去爬上罗伊光裸的后背，鼻子埋在他锁骨的凹陷里汲取熟悉的气息。看见罗伊把自己裹在这件自己最常穿的旧睡衣里头，还试图从里面榨取一些气味这个场景就像一剂强效的催情剂，让爱德华感到自己本就已经被罗伊撩拨胀痛的欲望又膨胀了一些。</p><p>在爱德华试图进一步做些什么的时候，罗伊拉着他的手腕往后退了过去，然后他看见了床架上那副手铐。</p><p>冲着手铐的方向点了下头，罗伊抿唇朝他眨眨眼。</p><p>爱德华看懂了他的暗示，他爬过去，把自己铐起来之前凑向他年长的男友要了个蜻蜓点水的亲吻，然后听话地把自己的双手固定在了床架上。</p><p>罗伊跨到他身上越过他头顶拉了下手铐，检查了一下，爱德华看见一抹不怀好意的微笑挂上了罗伊的嘴角，黑色的眼睛愉悦地眯起来，粉色的舌尖从湿润的薄唇间一闪而过，罗伊的肢体语言从头至尾都写着‘捕猎成功’，这神态让爱德华不由自主地吞咽了一下，一瞬间他就知道自己也许上当了。</p><p>这更糟了，因为就算是明明白白意识到自己掉进了男朋友的陷阱，这也只让爱德华感到了更加兴奋，皮手铐也许不能真正完全限制他的行动，但爱德华发现自己一点想要挣扎的念头都没有，他想知道罗伊会做什么，他有些紧张，但更多的是期待。罗伊拽掉了他的浴巾扔到一边，把自己挤进爱德华的两腿间抚摸他涨红的性器，下一秒嘴唇贴了上来，沿着侧壁舔吻吮吸。爱德华眯着眼睛微微仰头，送出一声不稳的呼吸。</p><p>然后一瞬间一根滑腻腻的手指就挤进了爱德华身体，突如其来的动作把年轻人吓得‘嗷’地一弹，罗伊皱起鼻子从他分开的两腿间瞥了他一眼。</p><p>舌头安抚性地舔着爱德华的阴茎，罗伊的手指在他体内慢慢地打转，耐心等着对方适应，他一只手慢条斯理地扩张年轻人紧绷绷的身体，半心半意地在用嘴唇和另一只手抚慰年轻人欲望的时候抱怨。“放松点嘛，”罗伊的语气柔柔的，像羽毛一样挠在爱德华心口，“上一次是什么时候？挺久了吧，我猜你也生疏了。”黑发的男人在爱德华腿间歪过头，从另一个方向自上而下舔了他一口，指尖摸过湿漉漉的顶端，罗伊贴着他露出一个懒散的微笑：“看起来你的身体还是挺想念这个的，是不是？”</p><p>当爱德华的腿被年长的男人架起来然后轻易地弯折起他的身体，他看见黑色的眼睛为此满意地眯了眯：“熟悉吗？”爱德华张了张嘴，但罗伊推了进来，把他想说的话硬生生地扭成了一声毫无掩饰地呻吟。罗伊的左手抓在他右肩和脖颈的连接处，拇指压在陈年的伤痕上，右手托住他的双球往上推动，用并不温柔的手法刺激他硬得发抖的阴茎。上一回的记忆已经很模糊了，但现在罗伊正在给他塞一些全新的东西，当他第一次将罗伊锁在床上，这就是当时他拿来对付罗伊的办法。尽管对比那时候的自己罗伊已经相当宽容了，但爱德华无法忽视这错位的记忆和体验带来的异样快感，他几乎立刻想起了那天他在浴室，在蒸腾的热气里用手指和舌头把罗伊整个人融化成又红又暖的一滩，想起罗伊颤抖的大腿和高潮时候身体拱起的漂亮线条。那之后爱德华捞起还在余韵里发抖的男人，毫不客气地扔上床将他铐了起来，把自己塞进因为高潮还在不由自主夹紧的肌肉里……</p><p>罗伊微笑的方式就好像他完全知道爱德华在想些什么，他无意识地咬着自己的下唇，在挺进的时候抑制住自己的声音，这个姿势让他能够轻易触及到爱德华的敏感位置并且顶到深处，也让爱德华的身体变得非常容易打开。罗伊完全清楚那种感受，当他的动作变得容易，他毫不客气地加快了自己的速度，爱德华为此哼出了声，罗伊贴向他，一只手扶住爱德华的脸，好让自己看清楚年轻人金色眼睛里的瞳孔是以怎样的方式扩大，在爱德华即将高潮的时候，罗伊抽开身并恶意地掐住了手里颤动的肉柱。</p><p>他获得一声毫不悦耳的惨叫，混杂着恼怒和泄气，爱德华缩着身体喘着气，用他那双湿漉漉的眼睛哀怨地瞅着罗伊，这有点好笑，但罗伊不搭理他，他深吸一口气，让自己的热度消褪一点，在确保爱德华的视线钉在他身上的时候，他伸手摘掉了自己带着的套，一边观察着爱德华微微皱眉的样子，罗伊直起身跪好，分开自己的嘴唇好让爱德华的视线在一瞬间移到他舔动拇指的舌头上，然后仰起脖子缓缓将手顺着下巴的线条一路滑下，滑过爱德华那件深色的柔软睡衣直到大腿，爱德华紧紧盯着他的手，保持着绝对的安静，罗伊双手往上，钩住衣服的下摆，在那双眼睛的注视下慢慢地，一寸寸地将它扯过头顶，他移开手，松开手指让衣服滑落到床边的地板上。</p><p>爱德华的喉结滚动了一下，嘴唇微张吸了口气，而当他的视线转回来罗伊可以清楚地看到他眼睛瞪大的样子，罗伊打开双腿，微微歪头单手撑在床上，慢慢地取出身体里的肛塞，确保爱德华把每一个细节都捕捉到了，有一个瞬间他发誓金发的青年几乎停止了呼吸，在罗伊将那东西完整抽出来的时候爱德华发出了一声难以抑制的呻吟。</p><p>“操……”爱德华不由自主地收起腿在床上扭动了一下，他响亮地吞咽了一下，又哀鸣着仰头让自己向后撞过去，“我发誓……”一声塑料撕开的声音而爱德华无法停止自己发出那些乱七八糟的声音，当罗伊为他套上避孕套的时候爱德华几乎不由自主地蹬了下腿，“嘘……”罗伊又抬起手压下他的膝盖，片刻后又拿了什么抬起手，让爱德华看清那只跳蛋。爱德华喘息地朝着它眨了眨眼睛，下一刻罗伊把它推进他体内，开关打开的那一刻爱德华猛地仰头咬紧嘴唇压抑自己的快感。</p><p>罗伊爬上来，把双腿安置到他的身体两侧然后扶着他怒涨的欲望坐了下去。</p><p>“你想谋杀我吗？”爱德华哀鸣着，无法阻止自己吐出混乱的语句，“天啊你……”</p><p>“我想给你个……”罗伊的句子被爱德华无意的顶弄而打断了，他眯起眼睛喘了口气，才又继续：“超级棒的高潮……”他压住爱德华无意识乱动着的身体，用年轻人硬得发疼的欲望取悦自己，“为我坚持久一些，爱德。”</p><p> </p><p>“我要……我要射……”爱德华几乎说不出完整的句子，他被罗伊温暖的肠壁紧紧吸附，体内的跳蛋还不断地震动着，刺激他本就已经濒临极限的神经，罗伊断断续续地让他“再一会儿就好”，抚摸他的侧脸和胸膛告诉他“乖”，爱德华不知道自己都说了些什么，他的理智已经断线了，他不知道自己如何坚持的，高潮像是洪水一般冲刷过他的身体，将他的意识完全卷离了现实，罗伊的声音像遥远梦境里的低语，爱德华觉得自己在漂浮。</p><p>清醒过来的时候爱德华鼻尖下是罗伊黑色柔软的发丝，他的呼吸还没有平复，显然罗伊虽然要好一些，但也仍喘着，注意到爱德华的动静，黑色的脑袋动了动，爱德华发现自己撞进一双雾蒙蒙的深色眼睛。</p><p>“还活着？”罗伊问道。</p><p>爱德华眨着眼睛，张开口想说什么做为回应，但当他出声那些语句就化成了一个慵懒的呻吟，然后他听见罗伊的笑声。</p><p>“感觉如何？”</p><p>爱德华动了动，手还拷着，他有些委屈，“想吻你……”他哼哼。</p><p>罗伊低头在他胸口闷住一声笑，但爱德华能感受到那震动，他身上黏糊糊的，而罗伊贴着他也好不到哪儿去，片刻后罗伊吻了他，他能感受到手指顺着他的手臂往上去解开那副皮质的手铐，触摸过的地方痒痒的使他本就不太清醒的脑袋更晕了，他轻轻咬住罗伊的舌头，用自己的顶住然后推进对方的口腔加深那个吻。手获得自由的那一瞬间爱德华把两个人翻了个身，把自己鼻尖埋进男友脖拱了拱。</p><p>“还挺有力气的嘛，”罗伊伸手拨开爱德华垂下的刘海，把它们卡进年轻人的耳侧，在他的手滑落前爱德华捏住了它，把它拽到嘴边然后亲了亲罗伊的掌心。当仍然还晕晕乎乎的爱德华嘟哝着“去浴室”一边试图将罗伊抱起来，罗伊在年轻人打滑脱手的瞬间将自己往床上撑了一下，金发的脑袋伴随着“呜”的一声扑进他胸口，然后抬起来，金色的眼睛用力眨了一下，脑袋还摇了摇，他盯着罗伊看着，罗伊不知道他想说什么，就只是忍着笑等着。</p><p>半晌后爱德华吸了吸鼻子，模模糊糊地开口蹦出一句：“你好香啊……”</p><p>然后罗伊放弃维持形象大声笑了出来，爱德华朝他嘟起嘴这件事让他笑得更厉害了，但他感到心口暖洋洋的，显然他的小男朋友现在大脑不太好使，所以罗伊抹掉笑出来的眼泪然后拉着金发的大男孩跌跌撞撞地进了浴室。</p><p>因为爱德华疯狂地抱着罗伊撒娇要求“再来一次”，又转身用后背和臀部的软肉紧紧贴住罗伊蹭来蹭去，所以罗伊将他按在浴缸里又来了一轮，高潮的时候罗伊咬着他的后颈把呻吟声尽数吞噬，当他松口后那里留下了个清晰的齿印，他将脸埋在爱德华背后湿漉漉的金发上喘息，觉得自己一点儿都不想动弹了。</p><p>-</p><p>第二天他们睡过了头，早上一阵兵荒马乱，犹如龙卷风过境一般的梳洗打理过后一人叼着一片面包抓上外套就七歪八扭地挤出了门。</p><p>爱德华直奔研究所而罗伊一路跑去了司令部，原先他会早十分钟左右到，但这次他可能得踩着点去了，当他踏进那栋楼他就慢了下来，总不能跑进去，但这样他就不得不面对早上的各种问候，走廊里的助理抬头向他打招呼的时候愣了一下，冲他好奇地眨眨眼，他为此疑惑了一秒，而他门口等着的霍克艾准将对着他挑起一条眉毛。</p><p>“早啊。”罗伊尽量让自己听起来没那么气喘吁吁的。</p><p>“嗯。”出人意料地，他眼神锐利的部下并没有像以往一样回应他，而是迟疑地看了他一眼，默不作声地走进了他的办公室。</p><p>“怎么了？”罗伊在走进去之后问道。</p><p>霍克艾清了清嗓子，睨着他无奈地说道：“您今天的外套选得不错。”</p><p>罗伊低下头检查了一下，深棕色的，还算干净平整，口袋里还有一张钥匙卡，没什么问题——</p><p>棕色？钥匙卡？？</p><p>“我操！”罗伊骂了一句。</p><p>“注意语言，阁下。”霍克艾摇了摇头，叹气，“我猜爱德华今天穿了您的藏青色外套？”</p><p>罗伊只能哭笑不得地捏了捏鼻梁：“好在其他人可能认不出来。”</p><p>霍克艾看起来不那么确定。</p><p>“天啊……还有什么？”罗伊苦着脸问道，“我应该知道吗？”</p><p>“嗯………………”他忠诚的部下怜悯地看着他，最终回答：“领子上沾着一根非常明显的金发，领口还没有遮全……下回请您提醒爱德华别在这么明显的地方留印子……”也许是因为罗伊的脸色越来越黑，霍克艾决定安慰一下他受挫的颜面，“所幸其他人可能……没有我这么优秀的视力。”</p><p>-</p><p>事实证明，你永远不知道八卦的人类可以把自己的视力提升到什么级别。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>